


Mirror

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [26]
Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: you're self conscious of how your body has changed after 10 years of marriage





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hi Gemma! can I request a fic about Ron Speirs of BoB? His s/o of several years feels down about herself and he comforts her. basically just fluff and a little smut if you feel like it. thank you, it means the world <3 <3 - anon

You sighed and chewed your lip as you gazed at your reflection, there was noticeable weight gain on your thighs, hips and stomach. Back when you had first gotten married there was nothing you would have changed about yourself, but domestic life certainly suited you and now you had to deal with this.

You were getting older, you’re looks were beginning to slip, it was a fact of life. Perhaps you wouldn’t have been so bothered by this if Ron was slowly working past his peak with you, but instead he remained fit and healthy with the only evidence of his aging a few extra faint wrinkles around his eyes, mouth and on his forehead.

He was still as attractive as the day you met him, it had been a long time since then but you still remembered the way your heart sped up when you first saw him. The same thing still happened when he walked into the room and you had been married for close to a decade now.

Perhaps he would be happier with someone younger, fitter. Someone who didn’t spend most of her time at work then spent the evenings curled up on the sofa with junk food.

Downstairs you heard the front door unlock and the familiar footfalls as Ron stepped into the house. You heard him move to the kitchen, flick on the coffee pot and open up the back door to have a smoke to relax after work. You remained looking at your reflection the whole time, usually you would have gone down to greet your husband but you couldn’t bring yourself to face him. What if he didn’t want you anymore?

It was bound to happen.

Divorce rates were higher than ever and he could have his pick of whomever he wanted, what was stopping him.

Eventually you heard him come up the stairs. “Y/N?” he called.

“Here,” your voice was small, dull.

Through the mirror you saw him enter the bedroom and frown in confusion, “What are you doing?”

You spun around to face him. “Do you still want me?” you blurted your biggest fear.

His brow furrowed even more, “Of course. What are you talking about?”

“Look at me!” You began to pace in the small area, “I hardly look like I used to, you could have anyone and yet you stick with me! Why!? You don’t have any obligation to–”

“Obligation?” he cut you off sharply, “Y/N, I love you.”

You sighed heavily, “Why?” your eyes filled with tears as the thoughts of worry and doubt and inadequacy finally bubbled over. You turned your back, unwilling to face him as he confirmed your thoughts.

You jumped when you felt his hands settle on your hips and press his chest against your back, “I love you,” he murmured in your ear, “Because you are the strongest, most loving, genuine, funniest, beautiful person I know.”

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, “I don’t love you for your body.” He moved to kiss at the side of your neck, “That being said, there is nothing wrong with your body.” Ron turned you round so he could face you.

“But-”

“No buts,” he leaned down to kiss you lovingly on the lips, “I love everything about you. You are just as beautiful to me as when we met and you always will be.”

You blushed and ducked your head, even now he could make you act like a teenager. “Oh yeah?”

He smirked, “Absolutely. I’ll prove it,” he ducked his head to capture your lips in a searing kiss and he walked you backwards towards the bed.


End file.
